


Как поймать ветер

by persephone (lady_Godelle)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Female-Centric, Gen, Independence, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Screw Destiny, Strong Female Characters
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Godelle/pseuds/persephone
Summary: n-ое количество зарисовок о прекрасных женщинах, берущих все в свое руки.
Kudos: 2





	1. Нет для женщины места в море

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Она мечтает о свободе, о китобойных судах, летящих по волнам за морскими чудовищами! Увы, она женщина»

Предрассветный туман был такой, что казалось, будто соль висит в воздухе.

В доках была тишина; неповоротливые, прикованные к причалам пароходы лениво качались на волнах, и редкая команда собиралась отплыть до рассвета. Самое время для побега — на исходе ночи, на заре нового дня, было в этом что-то пророческое. Но Каллиста не скрывалась и не боялась случайных свидетелей: ни в разгар сутолоки дня, ни сейчас, в тишине безлюдного порта, она не привлекла бы внимания. И выбрала она это время не специально — просто «Чайка» еще до восхода солнца отправлялась сегодня к берегам Морли.

Расписание было строгое: команда жила лишь промыслом рыбы и теперь, после продажи улова, отправлялась в очередной рейс. Ждать лишнего пассажира никто не будет — это Каллисте ясно дали понять, когда на прошлой неделе она договаривалась с капитаншей. Некрасивая, с выгоревшими волосами и рано состарившимся лицом, она потеряла кисть правой руки, когда в молодости служила на китобойном судне. С тех пор она была сослана на мелкий промысел, но не оставляла надежды вернуться к добыче китов. Во сне она часто видела, как, сжимая гарпуны в мозолистых руках, команда крошечной «Чайки» бесстрашно бросается на бой с морскими гигантами.

Подобные сны давно преследовали и Каллисту.

Ей не нужно было пассажирское судно, какие десятками ходят меж Островами, — безликие машины, годные лишь на то, чтобы перевозить людей из порта в порт, они идут медленно, тяжело и совершенно скучно. Однажды она плавала на таком, еще девочкой, с дядей. _«— А мы встретим китов? Или, может быть, чудовищ? — Дядя посадил ее к себе на плечи, и она долго вглядывалась в морскую даль, но так никого и не увидела. — Можно я поступлю во флот? Стану адмиралом?»_ Родители пресекали подобные вопросы, и даже дядя отводил взгляд. Сейчас Каллиста улыбается этим воспоминаниям. Да, она стала гувернанткой — _как положено_. Но мечты не уходят так просто.

Эмили прочтет ее письмо, когда корабль уже давно выйдет из дануолльского порта. Так будет лучше. Она, конечно, обидится, не поймет, никогда не простит за то, что попрощалась на бесчувственной бумаге. Но Каллиста знала, что лицом к лицу никогда бы не смогла подобрать нужнных слов — и не решилась бы уйти. Сбежать втихомолку, когда все крепко спят, — вот ее решение. Она так долго этого ждала. У императрицы и без нее достаточно слуг.

Знакомая фигура ждала ее у сходней. Защитник короны курил, расслабленно облокотившись на стальные перила набережной и глядя на безмятежную воду.

У нее не было ни единого шанса незаметно проскользнуть мимо. Да Каллиста и не собиралась прятаться.

— Корво, я не вернусь, — сходу выпалила она. — я уезжаю. Я должна. Хочу. Давно мечтала.

— Знаю. Я пришел не чтобы вас остановить.

Он обернулся на суденышко позади.

— Значит, рыбная ловля?

Он видел перед собой лишь хрупкую женщину — нежные руки, светлая кожа, точеная фигура, совсем не пригодная для жизни в море. Ей это твердили всю жизнь. Все капитаны, к которым она обращалась. Они отказывались брать ее на борт даже в качестве посудомойки. Сколько легенд она перепробовала: путешественница, ученый, писательница. Она обещала выполнять самую тяжелую работу и ни за что не жаловаться. Но ей никто не верил; гордые моряки лишь усмехались, качали покрытыми шрамами головами, отворачивали обветренные загорелые лица. «Тебе никогда не стать одной из нас», — говорили их глаза.

Но разве не ходили по Дануоллу легенды о капитанше с акульими зубами, что держала в страхе все прибрежные воды; разве не слышала она с детства рассказы о черноволосой хозяйке морлийских морей, правившей целым флотом. Кто сказал, что женщине не место в море?!

— Я справлюсь, — упрямо ответила Каллиста. — Я гожусь не только для того, чтобы учить детей читать и держать вилку. — В последний момент она хотела доказать ему, и всему миру, и даже, наверное, чуточку себе самой, что действительно готова.

— Обнимите за меня Эмили. Скажите... впрочем... — Каллиста прервалась и покачала головой. Ей больше нечего было добавить. Она знала этого человека не так уж долго, но верила, что Эмили остается в надежных руках.

— До свидания, Корво.

Он чуть наклонил голову.

— Прощайте, Каллиста.


	2. Костер в ночи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Но – перед тем, как ее отправили под венец, столько лет назад, она встретила Далилу. Потом были только дороги и кладбища. Она не смотрит назад»

_Ненавижу!_

Шелковая перчатка отлетела в сторону. От резкого движения оторвались жемчужные пуговки и запрыгали по полу. Брианна задумалась об этом лишь на секунду. _Все равно!_ Отец может купить ей еще десяток новых, а будущий муженек — она захохотала — о, эта жаба в костюме, из него она вытрясет целую сотню.

_Ненавижу!_

Она готова была разгромить комнату, порвать все наряды, разбить зеркала. Как смеют они решать ее жизнь, всю ее судьбу вот так, одним росчерком пера. Словно подписывая деловой контракт, отдавать ее в вечное пользование какому-то хряку, который способен принести семье лишнюю пару тысяч. А ей, что он может принести ей, кроме вечного несчастья? Во имя Бездны, он же старше ее отца!

Брианна замерла у окна. Чья-то фигура промелькнула на крыше.

_Что?_ Верно, показалось. Брианна на минуту остановилась, вгляделась в ночную тьму — и силуэт вновь показался совсем рядом с ее окном.

Она распахнула балконную дверь.

— Эй! Что вы делаете? Как вы здесь оказались?

Фигура оказалась женской. Худая высокая незнакомка с короткими черными волосами как ни в чем не бывало стояла на балконных перилах.

А в следующий момент она исчезла.

Брианна подбежала к краю. Неужели прыгнула?! Но нет — незнакомка стояла на соседней крыше и звонко хохотала.

И вдруг — снова оказалась рядом.

Брианна моргнула. Что такое?! Не так уж много она выпила.

— Ты бы видела свое лицо! — Незнакомка смеялась и вдруг наклонила голову и посмотрела на нее в узнавании. — А я видела тебя во дворце однажды. Когда Соколов писал твой портрет.

— Ненавижу его! Ненавижу все эти придворные порядки! Словно ягненка на заклание.

— Да, я бы нарисовала тебя иначе. — Она протянула руку, сдернула сетку, оплетающую собранные на затылке волосы, и бросила прочь. Брианну будто электрическим разрядом пронзило от неожиданного прикосновения. Ощущение было… приятное. Ей вдруг захотелось, чтобы эта незнакомка освободила ее таким же образом от всех прочих оков. _Что это? Не иначе гипноз…_

— Кто ты?!

— Имена не имеют значения — гораздо важнее, что я могу. Дай руку.

Брианна не успела понять, что произошло. Она ожидала странных ощущений, может быть, дискомфорта или боли, но она не успела даже зажмуриться — а они уже были на веранде особняка напротив, и незнакомка крепко держала ее запястье.

Брианна обернулась на балкон своей спальни, где они стояли еще мгновение назад. Если это сон… рано или поздно она проснется. А если реальность _(такое конечно невозможно но),_ ей стало интересно, чем это обернется.

Брианну не волновало, как она это делает — ей стало интересно, _что еще_ она может.

От взмаха ее руки поднялся порыв ветра, и панталоны какой-то почтенной дамы взмыли в воздух и приземлились в лужу. Брианна хихикнула.

Они прихватили бутылку вина, оставленную на одном балконе, и виноградную гроздь с другого. Они удалялись все дальше, мелькая по крышам, проносились мимо освещенных улиц, ярких огней, окон, за которыми шла чья-то жизнь.

Квартал особняков остался позади. Они стояли на заброшенном речном причале. Брианна невольно поежилась. Самой ей ни за что не найти дорогу назад. Приключение было захватывающее, но ей пора было возвращаться. Но хотела ли она _назад_? Что ждало ее там?

_Но что ждало ее здесь?_

Незнакомка обхватила ее за подбородок и слизнула каплю вина с ее нижней губы.

— Я поверну этот мир.

И глядя на нее — Брианна верит. Она никогда не встречала _никого_ с подобными силами.

С прикосновением приходит неизвестный шепот в ее ушах — словно шелест тысячелетних волн. Мудрость и сила древних народов накатывают на нее, она чувствует, она сама _может_ все что угодно.

_Неженка, она не знает ни про жизнь на улице, ни про сырые подвалы, ни про боль и жестокость, но что-то подсказывает ей — она готова попробовать._

_Вместо изысканных вин и жаркого ее отныне ждут печеные устрицы и дешевый ром. Вместо богатых покоев — разрушенные особняки, кладбища и руины._

Она рисовала ее портрет на песке, уносимом водами Ренхевен. Брызгами вышивала позабытые символы на бархате и шелке и пела ветру еретические заклинания. епила из податливой глины, оказавшейся в умелых руках творца, и из блестящего обсидиана вырезала грубые бусы. Она разожгла костер из речного мусора и плавника и вплетала камыш и ракушки в ее волосы.

И на исходе страсти в дурмане ночи она наконец прошептала ей свое имя:

— Далила.


End file.
